Confrontation
by In Love With Technology
Summary: Okay..., so, the kids are FINALLY doing/practicing for the Julius Caesar play, and things tend to get a little wild on Gab's side..., read to find out...,
1. A Time To Talk & A Time To Walk

**Authors Note: **_Not _a fluff, but it _does _end up good/happily, or whatever. Zeke gets tired of chasing after Sharpay, and his anger is outrageous.

(I got the idea 4rm H.M.S. 3, Senior Year. P.S. Best movie eva…., had me crying at the end. You know a movie is good when it makes u cry at the end, like my mom did at the end of 7 Pounds. Mild usage of curse words.)

Happens after Sharpay meets Tiara Gold and before, _'I Want It All'. _

**Disclaimer: **I know nothing, but the concept of the story, I guess.

* * *

"Sharpay! Wait!" Zeke yelled, outraged, running after her, binder at hand.

"No, Zeke. Leave me alone!" Sharpay replied.

They just came out of 1st Period with Mrs. Darbus, when Sharpay started to run around the corner to her now _2 _door locker in her pink boots just to get away from Zeke…., he wasn't to far away, rambling to Sharpay about how tired he was of her mess…, then it got serious.

He was just turning the corner that led to Sharpay's locker. Just as she was putting in her last numbers to her locker combination…,

"Sharpay. Stop!" Zeke yelled as he put his left hand over her shoulder, and slammed a dent in her locker with his right fist, nearly taking the pink paint off of them. His fist was just inches away from the back of her head.

Sharpay gasped for air, in awe of what just happened and what could've happened.

"Zeke…, what are you doing? What is your problem? You _do_ know what could've happened to me if you'd would've hit me in the back of the head, don't you?" Sharpay asked, staring at him, scared for her life.

"Well, I-" He began.

"_Well I_, what? You _can't_ say anything. The only thing you **should** say is sorry! You could've sent me to the hospital with a _**bleeding head!**_ Then you would've been begging and pleading for my forgiveness…, and going through all the motions. You really don't wanna go through that…, do you, Zeke?" She said, her voice trembling in fear and in anger.

"No I don't…, I'm sorry, I just wanted you to pay attention to what I had to say. That was it, and that was all. You just don't like to pay attention to anyone who isn't you, do you? You don't even see that you own _**brother**_ is seeking you're approval…, but your all too busy planting plots to steal shows for from people who _**aren't**_ you because they have the lead, and _**you don't**_. You're too busy trying to steal peoples boyfriends who aren't paying you a _**bit**_ of attention to you anymore, and probably wasn't looking at you to begin with, and you're all too busy thinking about yourself, then to think about others…, aren't you?" Zeke said.

"Wow, Zeke. I didn't know you felt that way." She said, looking at the floor, at a lost for words.

"Sharpay…, to tell the truth. _**Everyone**_ fells that way. They see your flaws, but when they try to help, you just go off. _**I **_on the other hand, have just been trying to talk to you. Let me say something for _at least_a minute. **Please…**, and don't interrupt me until I'm finished…, just…, please." He begged, making every word have it's own special individual movement with his hands.

Sharpay blew out a long sigh. "Ugh! Okay, go." She said annoyed, flinging both her hand and hair at him.

"Thank you..," Zeke began, bowing his head like he was the perfect gentleman.

"I'm just tired of this **shit**, Sharpay! I really am." He began, tempted to hit her locker again, but putting his hands in his short pockets. "I've been chasing you for almost a full _**4 YEARS!**_ I've been hopping after you like a bunny that hasn't ate for _hours_, trying to catch a carrot that _you_ strung on a stick, _running_ to get it, and couldn't _possibly_ catch up. You just _ran, and ran, and ran_. _**For 4 years**__**Sharpay!**_ And to tell the truth…, I'm tired of running after you. And I don't think I'm gonna dance with you during the _'Spring Musicale'_, as Mrs. Darbus would say." He stressed.

Seconds pasted by to what felt like hours of silence.

"Well." Zeke breathed. "I'm done. I'm done with this…, and I'm done with _you_. Come talk to me when the tables have turned. When _**you're**_ ready chase _me_." And he started to walk away, shaking his head.

As Zeke started to walk down the hall towards a locker of his own, Sharpay put her books from Mrs. Darbus' class back in her locker, and then slammed it shut. She was worried that the best thing in the world-_to her anyway_- was damaged…, her mirror.

But she didn't care. She felt that she had to do something about her losing the only person she's _ever_ cared about in her life, besides herself, of course. She ran down the hallway screaming his name.

"Zeke, Zeke…, wait!" Sharpay yelled.

As he heard his name being called by one of the **most **recognizable voices at East High, he smiled to himself.

"Good…, you haven't…, left for…, basketball practice…., yet." She said, gasping for air.

"Oh, _**now**_ you decide to chase after me?" Zeke said sarcastically as he turned around smirking.

"Yes…, yes I have. I've also thought about what you've said. I _do_ think only of myself, and no one else. I do steal, or _try _to steal anyway, other people's boyfriends. But that's only because I'm used to getting what I want. No, scratch that. I'm used to getting _**EVERYTHING**_ I want. But…, so is Ryan. I guess that's why he's so eager to get my attention, because he hasn't gotten it yet. The only thing about that is, I didn't see it. I was too busy worrying about myself, then to be worried about anyone else. _Yet_ again. It never fails, does it?" She asked.

"Well-" Zeke began.

"Don't answer that, because I already know the answer to it. But my _brother?_ Have I really been that bitchy to everyone, Zeke?" She said.

"The truth?" He asked, looking at Sharpay as she began to nod. "Ok, yes. I'm sorry to say it, but you _did _ask for the truth…, so I gave it to you. And I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings…, but it _is_ what you asked for." Zeke said.

"You know what?" Sharpay asked, as she walked close to Zeke and placed her hand on his cheek.

Zeke swallowed hard, "What?"

"I'm _not_ mad at you for telling the truth…, because _**no one **_has told me the truth, and I've always wanted to know deep down. And I really, _really_ appreciate that you did." She said as she placed her arms around his neck, and started to kiss him.

"Sharpay…, do you _really _want to do this?" Zeke asked, unsure, as he pushed her away.

"Yes, Zeke, I do. And to tell _**you**_ the truth…, I love you. I always have…, I was just to scared to let it out. Afraid of what people would think, you know?" Sharpay asked.

"Why do you care so much…, about what other people think?" He asked.

"Because I _just do _Zeke. I'm Sharpay Evans." She said, stating the obvious.

"Well…, you know what?…, it's time for you to _stop _caring about what they say…, it's _not_ that important." He said, scoffing.

"Well, take all my cares away, Zeke. And take your sweet time doing it." Sharpay said, smiling as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Will do." He said as he led her into a secret room that only the Seniors knew about, while kissing her.

* * *

What you think? Leave a review, please! ~Suka 4 Luv~


	2. Someone's Always Watching Pt1

**Author's Note: **Starts with a sexual scene between Zeke and Sharpay in the room/closet(big enough to be a classroom, but filled with random stuff for the school. _**NOT**_ a janitor's closet) Cursing, blah.

P.S. Convos that at wasn't shown, are mentioned, all created by me! And story is continued from the 1st chap. This is an a.u. (alternant universe created completely by me.)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing!

* * *

Zeke slammed Sharpay against the wall. Not to hard enough to hurt her, but loud enough to make a sound.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay screamed.

"Now that I have you to myself…, I want to hear you say my name." Zeke commanded, pushing in and out of her with all his rage of years of chasing what/who people said he couldn't have.

"But-" She began.

"Say _it!_" He demanded. "Or I'll stop." He threatened, with a playful tone, but also kind of serious at the same time.

She thought for a minute about what she'd gotten herself into, how good she was getting it, and how she didn't want it to stop, and get Zeke taken from her again, as he continued.

A minute had passed by since Zeke asked to hear his name come from Sharpay's lips, and with the patience he had left, he was going to explode…,

"Oh my god, Zeke!" She screamed. "Don't…, stop." Sharpay pleaded, out of breath.

"_Sharpay!" _Zeke silent-yelled. "Don't scream all loud, someone will hear you…, and I planned on continuing…, I just wanted to hear you say my name." He smiled as he planted a hickie on her neck, making his way with his lips, down to her barrier.

"Oh, God." She said. "Mmmmm. Don't stop, Zeke." She pleaded, as she gasped for air, as Zeke licked her barrier as fast as-_or close to, really_-a cheetah, and she held his head there with her hands.

_**15 Min. Later…,**_

"Ok, so…, why did you want me to call your name so badly?" Sharpay asked, walking into the hallway after their little ordeal.

"Because…, I wanted to hear you say it, and I just wanted you to pay me back for all the things you did to me in the past." Zeke smiled. "Is there a problem with that?" He questioned.

Sharpay was about to say something rude, anything rude, but thought for a minute about her words, and what Zeke had just said minutes ago about her attitude.

"No there isn't…, and I deserved _EVERYTHING_ you gave me and everything you _will_ give me in the _hopefully_ near future." She said as she kissed him. "Now…, I have to go. Ryan's waiting for me in the Caf. So, I'll see you later?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, later." Zeke replied.

They gave each other a long kiss before breaking off, as a noise came from the other end of the hall.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked, alarmed.

"I don't know, but I heard it too." He said.

"Someone's watching us, Zeke. What if it was someone we know?" She questioned.

"Sharpay…, calm down. No one saw us, chill out." Zeke stated.

"Well, maybe you're right…., Toddles." She said as she waved to Zeke, as she began to walk off. '_I still think someone was there'_ she thought to herself.

"Bye." He smiled as he walked away, headed towards the showers _before_ basketball practice.

Little did Zeke know, Sharpay _**was**_ right. Someone _was_ watching them. Hiding behind the lockers where no one could see them. "I wonder what they were doing…, kissing in the hall?"

* * *

_After 'I Want It All'…,_

"Listen, Kelsi always writes her best songs for Troy and Gabriella." Sharpay said. "So you make _certain_…, weget those songs." She demanded.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Polish her glasses, buy her some ruby slippers, take her to prom. Ha, I don't know. Just do it." She commanded as she walked off.

"God, she can be a bitch sometimes." Ryan thought out loud. He also thought that Sharpay was out of earshot.

"What did you just say?" Sharpay asked, as she stormed her way back to Ryan, furious.

"Uh-um-uh…,"Ryan stuttered.

"Uh, um, what?" She questioned again. Then for some reason, thought back to her and Zeke's talk/argument about her, and her attitude, and the whole fact that _everyone_ thought, no _knew_, that she is a bitch, and that Ryan wanted nothing but her attention, then thought about the way she questioned Ryan, and said it better.

"I mean, uh…, what did you want? Did you, uh…, did you want to tell me something?" She asked, putting her hand on her head, from a sudden headache, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, it's just that…, it's not fair you can boss me around, that's all." Ryan said. "Just because you're 10 min. older than me, doesn't mean anything, Pay." He said.

"You're right, Ry. I have been bossy. And I promise, I might not be able to stop this evil side of me with the quickness, but believe me…, it will soon come to an end." Sharpay said.

"What has _gotten_ into you?" He asked, not realizing the irony in the question.

"More like _**who**_." She whispered, or at she thought she did.

"_WHO_ got into you? What?! Sharpay!" Ryan screamed.

"Ryan! Shut up!" She warned, punching him on his arm.

"Well?…, who Sharpay?" He asked, rubbing his arm. (More like _**begged**_.)

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But you've _got_ to promise me not to get mad, _or_ yell. Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He said.

"Zeke." Sharpay said bluntly.

"_Zeke_?" He gave Sharpay a confused, and questioned face.

"Yes, _Zeke_, _**Ryan**_. Why?" She asked.

"No reason. I'm just so happy!" He said, rushing to give Sharpay an eccentric hug.

Sharpay was so thrown, more-so because of the fact he just came up and grabbed her while her arms _weren't_ so inviting. So, she just patted him on the back, trying **not** to fell awkward.

"So you're happy, because I had _sex_ with Zeke?" She asked, totally confused, after coming out from under Ryan's arms.

"**No**…, I'm happy that you two _finally_ did something about your relationship." Ryan stated.

"Ok, well, I am too. But you can't say anything…., we're not ready to go public yet. It's bad enough we have someone watching our every move." Sharpay said.

"Really?, Who?" Ryan asked, concerned about his sister's safety.

"I don't know. I haven't found out yet. But before the end of this week…, I will. Even if I have to be a bitch and investigate everything, _and everyone_." Sharpay said.

* * *

T.B.C., 2 Part Series.


	3. Someone's Always Watching Pt2

Author's Note:** Sharpay plans on finding out who their spy is/was…., she finds out it's someone she would've expected…., someone who EVERYONE would expect.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Most of the dialogue I used was from the movie…, doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_The Next Dance Rehearsal…,_

"Okay, you're really stressing me out right now. I need to breath. You know, I don't know what Ryan is doing…, he's doing this yoga _fossi _thing." Sharpay said into the phone, as Ryan was instructing the seniors to stretch.

"2,3,4.., What are you doing?" Ryan asked Jason Cross. "6,7,8." He said, aggravated. "1,2,3. Great." He commented on another boys' stretch. "5,6,7,- -" He continued.

"Troy! Just give me my clothes!" Jimmy '_The_ _Rocket_ _Man_' Zahra screamed, and demanded with anger.

Then everyone saw Jimmie and Donny Fox in shame. _**Half-naked**_ in the middle of the auditorium covered in nothing but towels that were wrapped around their lower halves, and their upper halves covered with water.

"Yearbook opportunity!" Gabriella said.

"Oh! Photo-op!" Taylor said with excitement as she grabbed her digital camera from her purse.

"Yeah, go!" Gabby agreed.

"Smile!" Taylor said as she took the picture of the embarrassed group, with everyone still laughing.

"Wow!" Sharpay smirked.

"Hi." Jimmie said to Mrs. Darbus, waving.

"Bold choice, gentleman. We all must have the courage to discover ourselves whilst clothed." Mrs. Darbus said to Jimmy and Donny.

"But welcome to our drama club, and our spring musicale." She said.

"Yeah, welcome." Troy laughed along with Chad, as everyone cheered for them, and laughed along.

"The stage crew can use your help during detention…, painting sets. Throw a set over them." She ended as everyone 'oohed'.

"Ryan." Mrs. Darbus said, demanding his continuance.

"_**Ok**_. All right, guys, let's go back up to the top. Jason, why don't you come down here and help me out?" Ryan asked.

* * *

In the hall, Chad caught up with Sharpay.

"Hay Sharpay! What's happenin'?" He asked.

"Nothing much really. Why?" She replied.

"No reason. Just wanted to know what you've been up to lately. Who you've been with…," He continued. Giving her a suspicious smirk.

"Who I've been with? Why does that bring a certain interest to you?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, it doesn't. It's just, I've seen you've stopped messing with Troy, and moved on to _bigger_ and _better_ things." Chad said, smiling at his own joke.

"What are you saying Chad?" She questioned.

"I'm saying that I saw you with Zeke…, kissing in the hallway the other day." He said.

"_What_?! Chad, have you been stalking me?" She asked.

"No! _God_ no. I just so happened to be walking from my locker with my stuff for basketball, when I saw you two lip locking, and tongue kissing it up in the hallway. I advise you tell everyone about your relationship with Zeke before I do, and get you _**both**_ humiliated in front of the whole school." He said.

Sharpay just stared at him…, not knowing what to say.

"At a loss for words, huh?" He asked. "You just better be glad it was me who caught you two, because if it were someone you didn't know, and/or they didn't like you…, they could've held you against your will. Unlike me…, I'll give you till next Monday to speak publicly about it. But you'd better watch your back, because someone's _**always**_ watching." Chad warned as he walked away from Sharpay backwards.

"But that's only a couple of days away." Sharpay said.

"Well, I'll give you till next Tuesday. Before the final bell rings. But that's as generous as I'm getting." Chad yelled from the end off the hall.

She had to tell Zeke…, she just _had_ to. To prove to him that she was right about someone watching them, and explain how in _the world_ Chad was _and_ wasn't threatening/ blackmailing her…, but _how_?

She ran into the room/closet that they first did it in. She knew he was going to be there, because that was going to be where they agreed they would meet when one of them were in the mood. And since _he_ asked _her_to met _him_ in there…, well **you** fill in the blank…,

"So, you ready to do this?" Zeke asked, grabbing Sharpay's sides of her stomach, and pulling her close in embrace.

"Um, yeah. But first, I have to tell you something." She said, _trying_ to get out of Zeke's hold on her.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"I **told** you someone was watching us in the hall." Sharpay started.

"Someone told you they saw us?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Chad." She answered quickly.

"_**What?!**_ What did he say? Did he threaten you?" He quizzed, quickly letting go of his hold on her.

"In a way, yes _and_ no…, but he did kinda blackmail me in some kinda weird, _twisted_ way." Sharpay stated, looking like she just smelled something foul.

"How?"

"He said that if I _**don't**_ tell everyone that we're together by the final bell next Tuesday…, he'll tell everyone. He doesn't care that we're not ready to go public. He just wants the satisfaction of our embarrassment." She said.

"So what do we do?" Zeke asked.

"I guess we should come clean. I think everyone will be happy we finally got together. I already told Ryan." Sharpay said.

"_Ryan_? Why'd you do that?"

"He's my brother. _You_ told me to pay him more attention, and be nice to him, right? So I did. I also made sure he promised not to tell. So, are you ready for everyone to know that we're together?" She asked. "I mean, to let it out like that?"

"You know what?…., I am. What about you? Are _you_ ready for that type of attention? Zeke asked.

"I was born for attention, Zeke." She said, flipping her hair. "But yeah…, I'm tired of hiding our relationship. Lets do it." She agreed as he nodded her head.

"_After_ we have our meeting. I need to hit the books." He said, rubbing his hands together-like he was sitting near a fire on a cold night-once again putting his hands on her back, around her stomach, pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Sharpay said as they continued in their sexual tension.

* * *

T.B.C….,


	4. The Secret's Out

**Author's Note:** Zeke and Sharpay decide to tell everyone in East High that their together when they come back to school on Monday. Now the day has arrived…, what will everyone think?

P.S., Said that Mrs. Darbus likes Julius Caesar, and _**MY **_class read that story Sophomore/last year. I now barely remember it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Okay, so are you ready?" Zeke asked.

"Yep. You'll say it during 1st, right?" Sharpay asked.

"Right. Let's go!" He said.

When they entered the school, and got ready for Mrs. Darbus' class, Chad fast paced himself to get to Sharpay's ear.

"_1 more day_, Shar. Then you'll be humiliated in front of the _**ENTIRE**_ student body." Chad said, following beside her left side. "What's up, Zeke?!" He exclaimed, like nothing ever happened between him and Sharpay.

Zeke said nothing. He _**did**_ keep his cool however, even though, he was fired up inside, and gave Chad a death-defying stare.

"O-kay…, never mind. _**Catch**_ you later." He emphasized towards Sharpay, laughing.

"I swear, I will _cut his throat in_." Zeke said when Chad reached the inside of Mrs. Darbus' class.

"Zeke, calm down. Ha, how ironic…., _I'm_ telling _you_ to calm down. But seriously…., this isn't a laughing matter, you need to chill out. After today, he'll no longer have the satisfaction. And no more strings are going to be pulled on us. Just the one's that bring, _**and**_ keep us together…, and make us stronger." Sharpay said.

"Mmm…, that's the 3rd most thing I want out of life." He said, thinking, and nodding his head

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"The 3 top things I want out of life: 1) A 5 Star Restaurant, of course, 2) You, obviously, and 3) For us to have strong and happy relationship." He said.

"_Aww_. That's so sweet, that you would think of me like that." Sharpay said, walking closer to Mrs. Darbus' door.

"I always think of you. I love you." He stated, grabbing her wrist.

"_Awwww_. I love you too." She replied, "You always know the right things to say, don't you?" She asked.

"That's how I got you, isn't it?" He grinned.

When they walked into Mrs. Darbus' class, they noticed she was rambling about what a _'great, wise, and knowledgeable' _writer Shakespeare was, and how her favorite play he wrote was _Julius_ _Caesar_.

25 min. of her excitement had passed, and all the teenagers heard her say in her long lecture, was the fact that they had to do it as a play. Even though all they did was grown, and complain, they asked _**TONS**_ of questions.

"Um, Mrs. D?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cross?" She retaliated.

"How are we gonna do both the Play, _and_ the Senior Year Play?…, when they're being put so close together near the school year like that?" He reminded.

Everyone just stared at Jason, with jaws dropped, and Mrs. Darbus stared also, stunned, mouth closed.

"What?" He smirked, confused.

"I can't believe you just asked something that _didn't_ make you look stupid." Sharpay said, as everyone turned their attention on her. "What?, You know that ya'll was thinking the same thing." She informed, putting her hands up as if she was surrendering.

No one could argue with that, because they _were_ thinking the same thing.

"Well, to answer your question, Mr. Cross, we _won't_ be doing it all. We'll only be doing Act V. So if anyone's interested, auditions are Next Thursday after School. But…, it **will** be a test grade, and a reasonable amount of extra credit, based _**not**_ only on your performance in the play, but in class as well. So if you audition, you'll get credit for it, even if you _**don't**_ get a part…, but only _**10**_ points Extra Credit will be given at the maximum." Mrs. Darbus informed.

"Mmm. As long as I get the part with the most lines in that scene…, I don't care." Sharpay said. "I expect you to do well, also." She added, turning in her chair towards Ryan's desk.

"You mean it?" Ryan asked, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I mean it, why wouldn't I?" She asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I don't know. Just asking." He said honestly.

"Are there any _questions_? _Comments_?…, On anything that I've talked about today?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

Sharpay thought that it was a perfect time than any to tell everyone in 1st Period that Zeke and herself were together. So she raised her hand, and looked in Zeke's direction. And, as if knowing what she was thinking, he gave her a knowing nod.

"I have an announcement!" Sharpay cried in her attention-getting voice.

Mrs. Darbus knew that she couldn't deny Sharpay. She was a _great_ singer and an even _**better**_ actress. She had the _**total**_ package, and Mrs. Darbus was _very_ impressed.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans?" She asked.

"Okay. Everybody listen up." Sharpay blew out a long sigh. "This going to be tough." She said, as she walked to what she liked to call the 'center stage' of the class, where everyone could see her. She took another breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say.

"Zeke and I are official." Sharpay said, finally, with a hint of boldness as she said it.

"_What?!"_ Martha Cox asked, thrown off with excitedness, taking the other headphone out of her ear.

"You mean your together…? Like as a couple…? As I boyfriend, and girlfriend?…" Jason asked.

"_**Ugh**__**!**_" Everyone blew in unison, as if on cue.

"Just when you were making progress!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"How stupid can you get?" Troy chuckled.

"I'm _**not**_ stupid, I just wanted to know the answer to my question. Give a guy a break!" Jason protested.

"Well maybe if you would _stop_ asking stupid questions…, everyone wouldn't think you _were_ stupid." Tiara Gold broke in, with her strong British accent.

"You know…, she's right, Jason." Zeke said. "But yes. We're together." He said, raising out of his seat, walking towards her. "And if anyone has a problem with that…," He began, pulling Sharpay into him in a deep kiss, getting an '_aww_' for the girls, and an '_alright_, _Zeke_!' from the guys. "You come and tell me." He finished. "You don't have the satisfaction of embarrassing us out of our relationship anymore, Chad. Yeah…, Sharpay told me what you said. I'll deal with you later." He threatened, literal this time.

Chad knew what that meant, and it only had two outcomes…, 1) Either Zeke was gonna _fuck_ him up, or 2), Zeke was going to talk to him in way that said that he was a man that knew how to deal with situations without blood, mostly with calm words, and only screaming at him when he got mad.

So with that, Chad got up from his seat, and stormed out of the class, in hops that Zeke would go with option number 2.

"What his problem?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, maybe I should go after him." Taylor rationalized.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Gabriella agreed.

____________________________________________________________Another 2 Part Series- "or is it?" is pt. 2

Cliffhanger….,

T.B.C….,


	5. Or Is It?

**Author's Note:** I absolutely _**LOVE**_ this story! Love all the characters (except Vanessa/Gabriella) in it. So hope you like…., Chad & Taylor based story. _**Side Note;**_ Zeke & Sharpay _weren't_ the only one's holding a secret. (Chaylor)

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing!_

* * *

Taylor ran out of Mrs. Darbus' door to catch up with Chad. "Chad…., wait!" She yelled.

Chad recognized that voice anywhere, but for some reason, he didn't want to hear it. "Go away, Taylor, I don't wanna talk to anyone." He said.

"Obviously you do…, or you would've never stormed outta the room the way you did." Taylor said.

"Ugh! Okay, whatever. The only reason why I told Sharpay what I told her…., is because I didn't think she was gonna do it…, I knew she was going to tell Zeke, but I didn't think she was going to fall through." Chad said.

"So, what do you think was gonna happen?" She asked.

"I thought Zeke told her that if she doesn't do it by Tuesday before the bell rung…., then they were going to be over. And…," He said, swallowing his spit.

"And, what?" She asked, confused, crossing her arms.

"I did it because…,"He sighed. "I _**want**_ Sharpay." Chad admitted.

"But…, what about me?" Taylor asked.

"I _love_ you Taylor. I do but…, I _want_ Sharpay. I always have. I'm not going to lie to you about that." He said.

"So I was your rebound? Y-y-your second choice? The snail to your escargot? The --? Taylor rambled, flabbergasted.

"Taylor calm down." He said, cutting her off.

"_I don't wanna calm down, Chad! I want_ _**answers!**__"_ She screamed. It was so loud, everyone in Mrs. Darbus' class could hear her.

"_Whoa_! I wonder what Chad said to get Taylor angry." Gabriella said, as she got out of her seat, and walked towards Troy's desk.

"I don't know, but she sounds _really_ angry." Troy agreed, as everyone continued to eavesdrop on Chad, and Taylor's convo.

"Okay I'll talk. Just **please** stop yelling!" Chad begged.

"Fine…, I will _not_ yell." Taylor promised.

"Alright." He sighed. "I've liked her since freshman year, but she always pranced around Zeke, like she _liked_ being around him, but never showed any interest…, but then, the week I met you, I liked you too. But, the real problem was, not only was I planning on telling Sharpay that I liked her, but the day before I was going to say anything, Zeke came to me during class, and told _me_ _**he**_ liked _her_. He's my _**best friend**_, Taylor…, I couldn't do that to him. So without anyone knowing I liked her, I chose you. And I _really_ did plan on keeping my feelings about Sharpay from everyone for the 4 years most of us have been here. Especially from you, Taylor. I never meant to hurt you. Like I said, I **love** you, and I hope you can forgive me." Chad finished, walking towards the end of the hallway, towards the bathroom. He felt he needed to get some alone time.

"Hay, Chad!" Taylor called out.

He turned around.

"I forgive you…, it's ok. I _totally_ understand. I just wanna know something…," She said.

"What?" Chad asked, with a hint of an attitude.

"Do you still like her?" Taylor asked.

"I mean, yeah." Chad said. "Are you mad…? Are you going to stop talking to me…? Get revenge…?, or what?" He asked.

"You know what? I don't know what I'm gonna do about that other stuff right now. I just know that I'm gonna take you up on your offer of not talking to you…, I need to think, and you _**obviously**_ need to breath." Taylor said.

"Ok, well…, call me when you get ready." He stated.

"Okay." She agreed.

As he continued his entrance into the restroom, Taylor started to cry, and walked back to Mrs. Darbus' room. When she reached the room, Gabriella was the first one to spot her.

"Taylor, what's wrong?…, you're crying." Gabby asked, holding Taylor's arms.

"I don't even wanna talk about it right now, too many people with too many ears, and it's _way_ to personal." Taylor babbled.

"So, you'll call me later? And tell me what happened?" She asked, hugging her weeping friend.

"Yeah." Taylor answered,sniffing.

So they dropped the subject, and moved on.

"Okay, so the auditions for the Julius Caesar play are going to be next Thursday…, after school, so I ask for you kids to bring your best performance." Mrs. Darbus announced.

"You know I will." Sharpay said, walking away from her embrace in Zeke. "I expect Ryan to bring his A game if he's gonna fight against me." She said, walking towards her brother, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I will…, you just better be ready for it." Ryan said.

"I don't think I'll have a problem with the singing, and acting part…, but when it comes to dancing…., you got it down pact." She said. "Not that you wouldn't do good in the singing, and acting parts, though."

"Thinks, sis…, I love you." He said, then whispered, "I'm glad somebody…, especially someone like Zeke, got into you. He's really what you needed. I would say 'we' but that would sound weird." He laughed.

Sharpay laughed along with him, with her sparkly whites, and wide smile. "I love you too. Now give me a hug, lil' bro." She suggested.

"Will do, big sis." He agreed.

As everyone said 'aw' to the brother and sister love hug, Taylor whispered to Gabriella;

"I wish it was that easy for Chad."

* * *

T.B.C., Another Cliff Hanger…., Sorry.


	6. The Lies We Told

**Author's Note:** Continued Chaylor. Gabby finds out what Taylor's comment meant. Longest Chapter so far. (Ok, well maybe not the longest…, but it took me _**forever**_ to write it, I've been reading the Twilight Saga)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"I wish it was that easy for Chad." Taylor said.

"You wish _what_was _'that easy for Chad'_?" Gabby asked.

"Telling everyone how he felt, from the beginning. Laying his feelings out like that, not worried about anything…," She continued.

"What are you _talking_ about, Tay?" She asked, confused.

"I told you…, I'll tell you after school…, when you call me. It's too personal." Taylor replied.

"Ok. I'll stop asking, but when I call tonight, I want to know _everything_." Gabby said.

"Deal." Taylor said, as the bell rang, for 2nd period.

"Speaking of Chad, where is he?" Troy asked, catching up with the two best friends. "I've been trying to talk to him for the past week, but he's been ignoring me. Not tryin' to sound like a girl, but he's my best friend, you know?" Troy continued.

"Oh…, I understand. If you really fell like you can get though to him…, he's in the bathroom." Taylor informed.

"Alright. Thanks. Catch you later, Gabby. Bye Taylor!" He called out.

"Bye!" They yelled in unison.

When he came inside the bathroom, he noticed that a trail of glass formed on the floor…, then he looked up. He noticed that the middle mirror was gone. So he thought to himself that Chad must have broken it.

"Chad?" He waited for a response, but none came. _**"CHAD!" **_Troy screamed.

From the stall that Chad was in, he jumped in fear, in skitsofrinia of the way Troy yelled his name. "_**What**_?" He answered back, sharply.

"Man, where are you?" Troy asked.

Chad kicked open the 4th stall to show where he resided, instead of saying it.

"Dude…, what's wrong?" He pleaded, standing in front of Chad's stall.

"Taylor's mad at me, man." Chad admitted. "She's never gonna talk to me again." He added.

"What for?" Troy urged.

"I told her the truth." He said, honestly.

"About Sharpay?" He asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Yes, about Sharpay; and I felt that it was important for her to know the truth…….., but, to know that _**I**_ was the one that kept you from _Sharpay_….,it's heart-breaking, man." Chad trailed off in thought about what he did to stop one of Troy's relationships-just like he planned on doing with Zeke. "I just got tired of lying to her, and since you're my best friend from, like kindergarten man….,you were the only one I can trust with that type of stuff, you know?" He replied.

"I completely understand, man.., it's all good. I told you to stop worrying about that a _long_ time ago, Chad." Troy insisted. "We all got caught up in her love web, man. It was just a matter of time before Zeke did. Now stop mopping…, and come to practice. Once you get into the game, and start shooting hoops, and dunking….," He began, trailing off. "You'll totally forget about _all_ your problems." Troy informed, knowing his best friend _**all**_ to well, shaking his head, as he visioned it.

"You know what?…, you're right man. Let's go." Chad said getting off his position from the toilet. "But, let's clean this glass up before we leave." He added.

"Don't forget to clean up _**yourself**_…, you're a mess." Troy laughed. "And get that hand checked. I don't want blood on my balls."

Chad stared at him.

"Oh, I just realized that did _**not**_ come out, _or _sound right." He said, catching himself.

"Yeah." Chad said, scrunching his eyebrows, and shaking his head. "It didn't. But we'll let that pass."

"Thinks, bro."

"Think nothing of it."

_Later that night…,_

Gabriella's cell rang.

She checked her call id, Taylor was calling.

"Hay Tay…, how's it going?" She asked.

"Good, I guess.., I've been avoiding _Chad_ all day…," She stated, saying his name like it was poison.

"Mm. Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?" Gabby pleaded, sitting on her bed, and turning on her T.V., sitting Indian style, grabbing her right leg closer to her body.

"Chad told me some things…..," Taylor began.

"What types of things?" She asked.

"_His love interest…,"_ She continued.

"Love interest?…, what?! What are you _**talking**_ about? I thought….,-" Gabby said, before getting interrupted by Taylor.

"Oh,__well, you and I _both_ thought wrong." Taylor scowled.

"Taylor, you're confusing me…, what are you _saying_, exactly?" She asked nervously.

"I was _never_ Chad's first choice. He _never_ loved _me_ first." She sighed.

"So who _was_ his first choice, if it wasn't you?" Gabby urged.

Taylor sighed. _"Sharpay." _She said bluntly, with a hint of pessimism. "He told me the reason behind why he didn't go for it. I'm upset that I was kinda his second choice, and happy that he chose me." She said, biting down hard over her teeth, thinking of how aggravated she was when he told her.

"So are you mad at him?" Gabby casually asked.

"I think I am…, I'm probably gonna avoid him until the _last possible __drop_, for the rest of the week." Taylor grunted.

'_I need to get Taylor to calm down'_, Gabby said to herself. "Ok, let's change the subject…," She suggested.

"Good idea." Taylor agreed, and thought for a minute about what she and Gabby could talk about. Then she realized that they had the love of science-besides the other obvious things that girls love when they hit their teenage years-in common. "I was _so_ upset when we got separated for the cell anatomy project in class…."

_At Sharpay's and Ryan's house…,_

"I'm still confused to the reason behind Chad's reaction." Sharpay said, stepping inside the house after unlocking the door.

"I know, right?" Ryan said. "Why was he so angry?" He asked, closing, and locking the door behind them.

"I don't know, but I'll find out sooner, or later…, I _always_ do." She said.

Ryan shuddered when Sharpay said that, even though he knew that she was a '_changed_ _women',-_as she so kindly put it-he was still terrified. He hadn't gotten used to the new Sharpay yet…, even though it _**HAD**_ been about 3 weeks since her and Zeke _finally_ got together.

"_Love muffin!, Duckie!"_ Mrs. Evans cried, catching the twins off guard, holding out her arms.

"Hay, mom!" They replied in unison, giving their mom a group hug.

"How was your day at school, kids?" Mr. Evans asked.

"_**Interesting." **_Ryan answered.

"_**Very interesting.**__**" **_Sharpay added, widening her eyes, and turning her head away slowly.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Evans asked, picking up, and chewing on, a cookie. _"Oh, hot!"_ He noted, dropping the cookie back on the plate, and flinging his hand everywhere around his body, and trying to suck away the heat.

"_Oh, honey! _I just took those out under 3 minutes ago!" She reminded, running over to his side.

"Sorry, I forgot!" He replied, while acting overly dramatic, as the kids laughed at him.

After a minute passed, Mrs. Evans gave her husband ice for his fingers, and ice _cream_for his tongue.

"Now, what were you saying about your day being interesting?" Mrs. Evans asked for her husband.

"Nothing. Forget about it, mom. It's not that serious." Sharpay answered.

"Ok, I'll let it slide _this_ time, but the next time you do one of those 'big eye, and turned head' combination things…, you wont get off so easy. _Do you hear me?_" Mrs. Evans demanded.

"Yes, mam." She muttered with fear of what her mother would do to her-knowing that to the public eye, she was perfect. The Christina Evans that everyone wanted to be-but Sharpay knew better. Behind closed doors, she used every possible move that her martial arts teacher, Mr. Chiou, taught her. (She's already a green belt. _**A LOT**_ stronger than Sharpay-who demanded that every time she got higher in rank, her colors would go from off-white, to the highest rank…, hot pink). _(Obviously)_.

"Dad, what are you doing here anyway?" Ryan asked. "I thought you were supposed to be on a business trip in New York." He observed.

The answer that Mr. Evans gave Ryan was in some kinda sluggish language that made him drool, and spit onto the floor.

"Ew." Sharpay said, scrunching up her nose in a disgusted form.

"What did he just say?" Ryan asked, confused.

"He said that he was, but they finished it early, because the man that was supposed to invest in them cut them short, because he liked what they were saying." Mrs. Evans answered.

"Oh. Well, we're just glad that you're home dad." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, welcome back home dad." Ryan said, as he and Sharpay began to walk up the stairs, to their rooms.

"Hay, Ry….," Sharpay said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked, stopping in front of his door.

"Have you talked to Kelsi lately?"

"Yeah, why?" He questioned, then something clicked in his head like a light bulb went off on top of it. "You're not planning to sabotage anything we have, are you? Because I _**really**_ like her." He said

"No, Ry." She laughed. "I told you…, I'm threw with that childish stuff…, I'm not a child anymore…., I'm 18, and in _High_ _School_…, and I know the school year's almost over, and prom is coming…. And graduation will be here before you know it. But it's the _**complete**_ opposite of what you're thinking…., I was actually thinking of trying to get you two _**together**_ before it's to late. And who knows?-If I succeed at getting you two to become a couple before the school year's out-you two just _**might **_get into Julliard together."

"_Really?" _Ryan asked ecstatically, with a big grin on his face, so wide, you could get blind just _looking_ at his pearly whites. "You would do that for me?" He asked-practically about to do a back flip off the stair case-from excitedness.

"Yeah, why not?" She asked.

"_Oh! Thank you Sharpay!" _He said, giving her a tight bear hug, still jumping up and down. "You're like that _**best **_sister anyone could ever have."

"Yah, I know." She said, hugging him back. "Now to think me…, not that you already don't- I'll need you to dress you're best, if you want this to work, you're going to have to wear an outfit that _**you know**_ she absolutely _loves _to see you in, mixed with her favorite color, she'll go head-over-heels when she sees you tomorrow, trust me, I know."

"And _how _do you know, exactly?" He asked

"I'm a _girl_, Ry. It's my job to know what girls like." She smiled now _**go**_." She waved him off, smiling at him, at how quick he ran into his room to find the perfect outfit, with her arms crossed, and shaking her head, still laughing.

_Boys…, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. _She thought, walking into her room, and closing her door behind her flawlessly, like she did last summer on the last day of school when she was out, and determined to get Troy Bolton _**away**_ from Gabriella Montez. _How naïve I was back then…, not knowing what was in front of my face. _She thought, remembering that day, and smiled when she looked at her dresser, looking at the new picture frame that had her and Zeke in it, and kissed it. _This is my life now._ She grinned, thoughtful.

* * *

Ok…, I changed my mind…,this_**WAS**_the longest Chap. I've typed so far, because after the part when the twins were welcoming their dad home, it was _total_ improvisation.

This will be the last Chap. Of Confrontation.

No, _just kidding!_ I was planning on continuing with the story, and trying to explain how every couple at East High that we know of, connects.

But I need you're opinion…, if you leave a comment, let me know at the end of it rather you vote _**yes**_, or _**no**_ if I should end it.


	7. The Vicious Man

**Author's Note:** It's been _**FOREVER**_ since I've written a chap. for this story, and I'm _**SO**_ _**sorry.**_ Been super busy tryin' to get a job, get ready for school, and writing other stories. So, I'll try to keep this story going.

Zeke's decided to go with option 1 from Chap.4, and if you don't know what I'm talking about…, sorry for you. I suggest reading from Chap. 1. And for the ones who _do_ know what I'm talking about, you in for a treat. (Hence the title).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (Except for Nurse Jones, who I keep trying to call Nurse Jonas.) (_Obsessed_…, I know!)=D

* * *

A crowd formed in front of East High, as Gabby stepped off of the school bus. "Hay, Tay…, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure out what's going on over there. "She answered, pointing in the far right side of the school's lawn. "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah…, probably." Gabby agreed.

"_DAMN!_ Zeke knocked the _fuck_ out of you, Chad!" Some random dude said.

"Wait, _**what**_?!" Taylor screamed, alert.

Have you ever heard a bone crack? What about someone throwing _someone else _on a locker? Well imagine _**both **_situations times 10. And with Zeke's anger issues.., it might as well be times infinity. So basically, with one good pop in the jaw that could be heard from China…, Zeke had not only broken Chad's jaw, but he had blood coming out from Chad's mouth, _and_ he had broken his right arm. Well, technically, because Chad fell on it. _**HARD**_. I mean, so hard, he had a misplaced shoulder from it. (_**A/N: **_These are the kinds of things that happen behind the scenes that they can't show you…, sad, isn't it? It would be _a lot_ better if they did. But.., that's just my opinion.)

"And if you _EVER_…, _come near_…, _talk_ to, _look at_, of even _think_ about…, my girl again…, I'll _make sure_…, that your jaw, and your shoulder, aren't the only things bleeding…, _or_ misplaced." Zeke threatened. And anyone who knew Zeke, knows/knew he doesn't make empty threats. (_**A/N:**_ Neither do I!!! We have something in common! *Smile!*)

"_Oh, Chad," _Sharpay started, patting him on his broken jaw (on purpose, of course). "You just couldn't help yourself, huh? Ha! Sad, but true." She laughed, walking away, behind Zeke.

"Chad! _Chad_! _MOVE!_,_MOVE!_ Move out of my way, people! _**MOVE!**_" Taylor said.

"_**Omg**__! Chad!_ Baby…, are you okay?" She asked, after she pushed through the crowd, and was at his face.

He tried to speak, but as soon as he had the _tiniest_ hole in his mouth…, blood began to flow.

"You know, _don't talk_…, keep your mouth closed. I'll call mom and dad, and ask them to come and take us to the hospital." She said.

He pointed to his mouth, and acted like he was texting…, "Good idea!" She said, as she handed him her phone, and everyone who was watching and waiting…, started to leave from their instant boredom, as he gave her the phone back.

'_Us? Ur still talking 2 me? We're back 2gether? U forgive me? And u still call my mom and dad ur's?'_ She read.

She laughed. "Yes, _**us**_. Yes, I'm still talking to you. I'm over it now. Yes, we're back together. Yes, I forgive you. And yes, I still call your mom and dad mines. _Why not?" _She asked, handing it back to him.

'_IDK. I just thought u where gonna change ur mind about marrying me out of high school.'_

"Chad…, when are you gonna learn?" She scoffed. "I'm not gonna change my mind about that. I love you too much. And after _that_? I know you _not_ gonna mess with Zeke and Sharpay anymore. I know that when we're married, you're still gonna have feelings for her, I mean, who wouldn't still have feelings for someone they met in high school? It's completely normal…, don't worry." She comforted, flinging her hand at empty air, giving back the phone.

'_Okay, baby. Thanx…, for everything. Right now, I wish my mouth wasn't filled with so much blood, so I could kiss you.'_

She smiled. "Don't worry about that either…, as soon as they clean your mouth, and your antibiotics are given to you…, you'll get that kiss."

'_Can't wait. ;P'_

"Okay, let me call the 'rents." She said.

He just gave a thumbs up, and a face that said, _'Good idea.'_

* * *

Zeke and Sharpay was walking down the hall when they bumped into Troy and Gabby.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Zeke said, as he turned around. The he got quiet. "On second thought…, no I'm not."

"Hay _Troy! __**Gabriella…**_" Sharpay said, not saying Gabby's name with much enthusiasm.

"_Hello to you to_, Sharpay." Gabby retaliated. "_Bitch_." She muttered. _'I hope she didn't hear that.' _She thought, looking back at Sharpay, as she gave Gabby an evil glare. _'Oh, who am I kidding? She hears everything. I wouldn't be to surprised if she could hear what I was __thinking__ right now.'_

"Anyway…," Sharpay said, rolling her eyes. "How goes it?"

"It goes really--" Gabby started, cut off by Sharpay.

"_**Excuse me,**_ but I believe I was talking to Troy. _**NOT**_ you, little Miss, '_I'm perfect…, love __**ME**__ Troy_!' " She mocked.

Zeke actually laughed, and if would've looked close enough, you would've seen Troy crack a smirk.

"You know what, Troy…? I'll talk to you later. When you little _**tag-a-long **_isn't near." She said, as Zeke laughed again. It was more like hysterical laughing then anything, as they walked away, hand in hand.

Sharpay couldn't help it…, she laughed along with Zeke. "I'm surprised you're laughing ." She said, regaining her breath. "You usually would've gave me a death stare. Why?"

Zeke caught his breath. "Well, for 1)..., it was funny. And 2)..., just like you…, I can't _stand_ her."

"And once again…, I ask the question.., _why…_?"

"The bitch _slept_with my twin brother, Chris. And dumped him when she found out about me and her going to the school together." He answered.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you had a twin. He's still living with your mom, and stepfather right?"

"Yep. One of the _many perks_ of being a divorced child." He said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Sharpay sucked in air through her teeth. "Yeah…, I _totally_ forgot about that…, I tend to forget things that aren't mentioned a lot. Especially things that are…, _bad_? I guess that's the right word…,"

"It's okay, Pay. It's just I haven't seen him in _SOOOO LONG._ I just miss him, you know? Ever since that _**slut**_ dumped my brother, and did him wrong like that…, and I found out about it…, I've hated her almost as much as you have. Maybe _**MORE**__._" He said.

"Was this before she came here, or like…, I don't know…, months….,or what?" She asked.

"I think it was about…, 4 to 5 months before she even _enrolled_ to East High."

"Damn." She said.

"I know, right?" Zeke said, more of a statement then a question.

"You sound like Ryan." Sharpay said, as a light went off in her head. "OMG! Ryan…, that reminds me…, I gotta go…, see ya!" She said, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

_At the hospital…,_

"Hay, solider…, how's the jaw?" Taylor asked, walking up to Chad's hospital bed.

"I can't believe 20 minutes of _hell_ actually went to good use." Chad said.

"Ha. I see you regained your ego, confidence, _and_ your sense of humor _ALL_ in one sentence." She smiled, placing her hand on his check, and kissing him. "So, did they say how much longer they're gonna have you in solitary confinement?"

"Oh…, well, they said that after the nurse comes in to check on me.., based on what she says…, I'll be able to come home. So probably 'bout, 5 to 10 minutes."

"That's great!" Taylor said ecstatically.

"I know. And here she comes right now."

"Hay…, how are you feeling today?" Nurse Jones asked.

"So much better then when I came in. Thanks, Nurse Jones."

"No problem." She said, finishing checking his heart rate. "Say aah."

"Aaaaaah."

"Wow! Your heart rate is good, and your lung capacity is back in shape. Looks like your ready to go." Nurse Jones said.

"Really?!" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes, really…, now let's get this stuff off of you." She smiled, as they began to take all of the cords and such off of-and out of- his body.

"Okay, well. Now that that's done…, before you leave…, make sure you sign out, okay?"

"Yes. Thanks again, Mrs. Jones."

"No problem," She said, again. "Have a nice day." She waved, as she walked out into the hallway.

"So you ready to go, or what?" Taylor asked.

"Yep. But could you help me out of the bed? I've been lying here for like, 5 hours, and I don't know if my bottom half is cooperating yet." Chad said.

"Sure thing." She agreed, pulling him up.

"Um, could you pick my clothes up for me too?"

"No problem." She said grabbing them from beside his hospital bed.

Then they reached the bathroom door of the hospital room, that surprisingly, Chad didn't have to share. It was one of the 5 rooms that the hospital had that was a single, _AND_ had a bathroom in it, which meant a _lot_ of money coming out of Chad's parents pockets. "Do you need my help with getting on your clothes too?…., Or can you do it by yourself, babe?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No thanks…, I'm not 5." He hissed.

"Sorry, just asked. Any-who…, the hospital room your parents got you is _swank_! How-" She said, cut of by Chad.

"Excuse me…, uh, _swank_?"

"Yes swank. Now-"

"When did you start using words like swank? Have you been hanging with those skateboarders again? And trying to analyze their moves, so you can learn them, again?"

"May--be…, maybe not." She said, backing away from he bathroom door.

"You should see my face. Ha! _Swank_? Really _**Swank**_?" He opened the door, dressed in his regular clothes again. "You got some issues."

"You're the one to talk. You got a jaw that possibly won't be able to chew food, for what?, Like 4 to 5 weeks? And a broken arm that won't be able to be used for 2 months, 3 tops. And you'll be stuck having to write with your left hand. And until that times up, you'll have to put your '_mucho_-_man_' ego aside, and deal with this." She said, holding up his arm sling.

He groaned, then gave in when he saw Taylor's face, then rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Okay."

* * *

Okay. What do you think? Chaylor is back together, like ya'll _begged_ for, and I promise I'll put more update on this story. Next chap. Is _definitely _Ryelsi. Peace, Luv n Hair Grease!


	8. Getting It Right

**Author's Note:** Ryan & Kelsi are talking the hallway, but Ryan is at a loss for words when he tries to tell Kelsi how he feels towards her. Sharpay sees him struggling, and helps him out. (P.S., Starts off when Sharpay went looking for Ryan.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

"Damn." She said.

"I know, right?" Zeke said, more of a statement, than a question.

"You sound like Ryan." Sharpay said, as a light went off in her head. "OMG! Ryan…, that reminds me…, I gotta go…, see ya!" She said, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

~In the hallway~

Ryan caught Kelsi walking up the hallway form the other side of the school. '_Oh my God, there she is. Okay Ryan, breath. She's only one person. If she says she doesn't feel the same way about me, than oh well, right? __**Wrong**__. She's the only girl I've ever liked this way. God, I hope she doesn't hate me. Well, here she comes…, time to find out.' _He thought.

"Hey, Ryan! How goes it?" Kelsi asked.

"It goes good, how about you?" He retaliated.

"I'm doing well. Trying to figure out rather or not I wanna try out for this _Julius Caesar_ thing, or not, since she's changed the date. And if don't, I might ask Mrs. Darbus if I can compose for it. What about you?"

"I've decided to do more than one thing. I think I'll choreograph, _and _audition for the play. Knowing Mrs. Darbus, she'll let me do both."

"And Sharpay?"

"You know her. Plans to take over, and be the star of the show. Singing her heart out, until her lungs burst."

Kelsi laughed. "Yeah, Sharpay goes above, and beyond just to be the star of _ANY_ show. But, you gotta give her her props."

"Yeah, but enough about her. I gotta tell you something."

"Okay…, shoot."

That's when Sharpay showed up, quickly hiding behind a hallway wall within 10 steps of where Ryan, and Kelsi stood, hoping Ryan didn't see her. But as soon as Ryan spotted her blond hair, he started hyperventilating.

"I…., um-uh. I-I-I…, um-uh."

"You, you-what?"

"I-I-I…,"

"Look Ryan, if you're not going to say it, just forget it."

"No, I-"

"Hay Ryan!, Kelsi!" Sharpay exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, it's just, I was talking to Ryan, and he was trying to tell me something, and started stuttering." Kelsi answered. "So, I was just about to leave."

"No, you're not…, hold on. Ryan, come here." She ordered, pulling Ryan off to the side, far enough that Kelsi couldn't hear them. "What are you doing?!" She asked. "Tell her how you feel."

"Well, I _ALMOST_ did…, then I saw you, and freaked out." He admitted.

"Oh! So _THAT'S _why you started stuttering." She laughed. _"MY BAD."_

"_Yeah_, you're bad, you made me chicken out.

"_Ha!_ Well…, I can fix this. Okay? Just…, count backwards from 10."

He sighed. "10,9,8,7,6-"

"Now breath in." _'5,4,3,2,1.' _She thought. "Now, _STOP!" _She ordered. "Now think about all the bad things…, and breath all of that silly stuff out.., and I think about the good stuff……., now breathe all of that good stuff in."

"Okay. I think I'm good." He said, after a few seconds.

"Okay, then…, _go!"_ She urged, pushing him out, and back towards Kelsi. "Plus, you're wearing orange…, _her favorite color!_ That'll give her a better reason to say _**yes**_!" She whispered. "Here Kelsi, Ryan says he won't stutter anymore. I'll see you guys…, bye!" She said, as she turned on her heels, and headed towards the music room, so she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Are you okay now?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, much." He answered.

"So, you…," She started.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Kelsi…, I like you. _A LOT_. I mean, since I met you…, God. It's just…,"

"Wow." She said. "Um, I don't know what to say to that."

"Oh, okay…, well…, ok. Have a good day, then." He said, devastated, while turning away.

"_No!"_ Kelsi argued.

Ryan turned around.

"I don't know what to say, because you said everything _for_ me." She said.

Ryan raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Ryan, what I'm trying to say is…, I like you too."

"_Really?"_ He smiled.

"Yes, really." She answered. "And besides. It'd be kinda tough for me _not_ to be drawn by your outfit. You're wearing orange…, you _do_ know that's my favorite color, right?"

"_**Really?"**_ He faked. "I had _no_ idea."

"Oh, stop. You're so full of crap. I heard Sharpay tell you it was."

"Well, for this little _'me not knowing you're favorite color'_ I am. But would you still think I was full of crap, if I asked you to be my girl, and my date to The Senior Prom?"

"_Really?" _She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah."

"_Omg, _I don't know what to say! She said. _"Yes!"_

"_Really_?"

"Okay, we have _GOT_ to stop doing that. But, yeah." She said kissing him.

"Wow."

"Took the words right out of your mouth?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She smirked.

* * *

~Back at home~

"So, what happened?" Sharpay asked, flopping down on Ryan's bed, acting as if she didn't know.

"Nothing." He said, biting the inside of his cheek, as he removed one of his many hats, and placed it onto his hat rack.

"Liar." She said, glaring him down.

"How do you know?"

"Well for 1), You're my brother, I _always_ know when you lie to me. 2), You _ALWAYS_ bite the inside of your cheeks when you lie. And 3) You were _always_ a bad liar, Ryan."

"And you think you're a better liar then I am?"

"_NOT_ think Ryan…, _know."_

"Okay, name one instance in which you lied, and got away with it." He said, as he walked inside his very own walk-in closet.

"Last night." She said, bluntly._" 'And a few seconds ago.' _She thought.

"Oh, yeah. You told mom you were going shopping, when you?…,"

"Were with Zeke the whole night." She said, boldly.

"But you came home with, like, _20 bags."_

"That's because I went shopping _before_ I went to Zeke's. And let me tell you…, I didn't think his house was _that big_. If I wanted _every bag _to have their own room…, it would've been provided."

"_**Damn**_."

"I know, right? But think…, who helped me carry those bags in this morning?"

"_Zeke_." Ryan said, pointedly, looking her direction.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"Aww." He said, understanding, going back to looking for a new outfit to wear to school for tomorrow. '_Dior, or Calvin?' _He thought.

"_Yeah." _

"Well, I guess you _are_ a good liar. But how'd you know Mom wasn't coming back?" He asked, showing her his picks from his clothes.

"I scheduled a girls night out for her and her friends with a message…, mani's…, pedi's…, shopping spree…, the works…., and made sure she didn't come back until _after_ we left for school." She said, pointing to the left.

"Ooh…, sneaky, _AND_ deceiving…, teach me." He pleaded, rushing to sit in front of her on his bed, and getting the _Dior_ set for the next day.

She smiled evilly. "Not a problem."

* * *

"_So, when were you gonna tell me that you slept with Zeke's brother __**before **__you came to East High?!" _Troy yelled at Gabriella in her backyard, in the middle of the night.

Gabriella sat there speechless, blinking to hold back tears.

"_**GABRIELLA!"**_He yelled.

"I didn't think it'd come up, okay?" She whined.

"Oh. Oh, okay. So, you were gonna keep it from me _forever? _Leading me on…?, Making me think you love me…?, When all you are, is a _**SLUT**__**?!"**_

"_I __**do**__ love you!" _She protested, tears falling down her cheeks like The Niagara Falls.

"You know, I always wondered why every time you came within an _inch_ of me, Zeke was either always trying to leave, or he made no eye contact with you _whatsoever, _or stood a fair feet away. I always wondered why he always told me he didn't like you, that he didn't trust you, that you weren't good enough for me, and that I'm better off without you. _Now I know. _You're a _low-life, good-for-nothing, back-stabbing, __**slut**_." He shook his head, and scoffed. "I can't believe I was planning on marring you."

"You wanted to marry me?" She asked, sniffing.

"_**WANTED**__, _being the accretive word. I spent _all the money I had_…, on that necklace I gave you, because what I had wasn't enough for a promise ring. So…," He said, shrugging. "I bought the _'T for Troy' _necklace for you. But now, I'm taking it back." He said, walking up to the seat she sat in, wrapped his fingers around the necklace, and snatched it off her neck.

She immediately put her right hand over her neck, and gasped. "You could've chocked me."

He scoffed again, and looked at her with a side- view glance. _"If only…,_ I rather've accidentally choked you, then to _do_ it. My mom taught me to _NEVER_ put my hands on a girl…, no matter _how much _I want to. I was raised with respect. _NEVER_ have I _EVER_ called a girl out her name, cussed her out, or wanted to hurt/harm her until _**I met you**_. All that _**SHIT**_ you put me through since you got here is _crazy_! And I had to be _crazier_ to think that I loved you enough to keep it up."

"But you _**do**_ love me, Troy."

He laughed. "Get this threw to your _**sick**__ and __**twisted**_mind." He said, coming up on her, and put his fingers together in frustration, like an Italian. "_I DON'T LOVE YOU…, I__**LOVED **__YOU…., pass tense. _As in…, I _don't_ love you any more. Matter of fact…, I _**don't**_ know why I loved you at all." He said, raising up.

"But, _**TROY!**__"_

"_**SHUT UP, **_Gabriella. Just _**shut up**__! _There's nothing you can say to change my mind. And if you beg, and plead once more…, _I __WILL_ hit you.., and tell the police that _**I did.**__**Anything**_to get away from you."

She sat there, speechless.

"I never thought I'd say this to _**any **_girl. _**EVER**_. Not even what I'm about to say."

She waited.

"_**Bros before hoes."**_And walked off**.**

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? R&R._**PLEASE!**_ Sorry that it's been this long, but my internet got cut off.


	9. Author's Note

Okay. So, I've just relized something..., I didn't finish my chap. 2 Et tu, Gabriella?, so, I'm about to finish typing it, and re-load chap. 2..., **LEAVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
